


Gloom Boy Season

by arcanalalune



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanalalune/pseuds/arcanalalune
Summary: The abuse that Kamoshida inflicted on both Mishima and Ryuji helped the two understand each other better, but it also has become a source of a roadblock in the two's relationship. The two try to navigate this to have a more meaningful connection.





	Gloom Boy Season

**Mishima:** Sakamoto-kun?

 **Sakamoto:** What?

 **Mishima:** Can we talk?

 **Mishima:** Today? After school?

 **Sakamoto:** Sure.

 **Sakamoto:** Why do you sound serious?

 **Mishima:** I’ll be outside my classroom.

 **Sakamoto:** Mishima?

**xxxxx**

School had ended and Ryuji exited his classroom and made his way to the door that led to Mishima’s, Ann’s, and Akira’s classroom. He leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets and stared at the ceiling, waiting to hear his boyfriend’s soft voice greeting him. He had an anxious feeling in his chest, though. He wasn’t sure what Mishima wanted to talk about and he never responded either. As more of Mishima’s classmates filed out of the room, he started to grow more nervous. Ryuji turned and peeked through the door to see Mishima sitting down at his desk, staring blankly. He sighed. Mishima seemed sad and Ryuji was hesitant to approach him. He was never good with this kind of thing. Feelings and emotions were elusive to him. Still, he knew he had to do something, so he took a deep breath and walked up to Mishima’s desk. Mishima looked up and tried his best to manage a smile for the blond boy.

“Hey…” Mishima said softly.

“Hey.” Ryuji responded as he sat on the edge of Mishima’s desk. Mishima looked down and sighed. Ryuji leaned forward and moved his hand to brush Mishima’s hair out of his eyes.

“Hey!” Mishima shouted reflexively. “Ah. I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Did I do somethin’ wrong?” Mishima shook his head. “Then what’s the problem?”

“I’m… sorry. I… I can’t.”

Ryuji gently took Mishima’s hand, but he pulled away. Ryuji groaned a little. “Can’t what? Why do ya keep avoidin’ me?”

Mishima slumped in his desk chair, “Can you keep your voice down?”

“Fine. I just… Mishima… I’m gettin’ the feelin’ you don’t like me or want to be with me. And… that feeling effin’ sucks. Because… I like you a lot…”

“I know…” Mishima mumbled.

Ryuji stood up. “Then what’s the effin’ issue?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Mishima took a deep breath to prepare for what he was going to say next. “Remember when we went to Inokashira Park last weekend? And we were walking by the water and moon was shining through the trees and you… you leaned in.” Ryuji nodded. “But I backed away. I’m sure it made you feel awful. Having me reject you like that… But I didn’t mean it that way! I wanted to kiss you. God, I really wanted to kiss you but…”

“But…?”

“I got scared.”

“Scared? Of what? You think you’re gonna be a bad kisser or somethin’?”

“N-No!”

“Then what?”

Mishima shrugged. He didn’t know how to say what he needed to say next. He had never said it out loud before. “No one has ever touched me like that. Y’know… people don’t usually get that close to me unless they want to hurt me…”

It was silent for a long while. Neither of them was sure how to proceed. Mishima got up from his desk and grabbed his bag and books.

“S-Sorry. I shouldn’t’ have brought this up. I’m sorry. I’m just gonna go.” Mishima started to walk out of the classroom and Ryuji walked in front of him.

“Come ta my place.”

"Wh-What?”

Ryuji offered the best smile he could. “We’re gonna figure this out, okay?”

Mishima nodded. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully there is so much more to come! I love my boys so much. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
